The present invention relates generally to database searching and in particular to a web-based search interface for use in searching a metadata-driven relational database.
Web-based database applications frequently benefit from a user interface (UI) for searches of the database. In a typical application, this may include a simple form, with a finite number of search parameters. In a complex application, users may be limited to the number and type of criteria provided by the developer, and may be frustrated by an inability to graphically build custom queries. To work around this problem, separate tools known as “reporting front-ends” have been created. Using these tools frequently requires developer intervention and knowledge of the data model, which works against the self-service orientation of the original web application interface.
While web-based user interfaces have matured rapidly since 1993, end-user applications are still significantly easier to user. Improving the usability of web applications would be desirable as it would provide a competitive benefit by improving the end-user experience and end-user productivity. In many business applications, users spend a significant amount of time finding the records that they need to work with. Specifying and developing reports is also a large consumer of user productivity, especially when having to deal with an inflexible UI, e.g., hand-filtering the results of an inflexible search UI.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide improved web-based search systems and methods that reduce the amount of user time required to obtain records and develop reports, and which provide an efficient and flexible UI.